


Drabble: It's Not Like We'll Be Parted; It's Not Like We'll Never Know Love [Podfic]

by tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)



Category: Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-15
Updated: 2012-03-15
Packaged: 2017-11-02 00:15:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/362880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic





	Drabble: It's Not Like We'll Be Parted; It's Not Like We'll Never Know Love [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Drabble: It's Not Like We'll Be Parted; It's Not Like We'll Never Know Love.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/128693) by [Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels). 



Available for streaming at [tindeck.com](http://tindeck.com/listen/pqfx)

Download: [MP3](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/drabble-its-not-like-well-be-parted-its-not-like-well-never-know-love) | 0:01:07 | 790.4 KB


End file.
